


Норд-норд-ост

by Leuvarden



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leuvarden/pseuds/Leuvarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чтобы быстрей пролетел песней обманутый день</p>
            </blockquote>





	Норд-норд-ост

Эдвард топит тоску в роме и не обдуманных на первый взгляд действиях, Энн - в ежедневной опасности и усталости. Адевале то и дело приходилось остужать пыл сумасбродного капитана, не давая ему сунуться в совсем уж жаркое пекло; Энн показывает ему, где можно найти пекло погорячее.  
Если акула оборвет трос гарпуна, Эдвард со всей силы грудью, ребрами, животом упадет на железный нос шлюпки, едва не уронит крепкий гарпун, почти не почувствует боли, сосредоточенный на истекающем кровью морском чудовище. Охота на акул тяжела и изматывает не хуже доброй схватки с отрядом испанцев, но пока на море не дует ветер, то она в сотни раз лучше вынужденного безделья.  
Вельбот почти не видно в прозрачно-белом тумане, и Энн быстро становится скучно смотреть на белое небо и белое море. Эдвард, пока свою акулу не найдет и не добьет, не успокоится, и эта битва на выносливость может затянуться надолго, а пока они эту тушу выловят, пока на корабль погрузят, пока освежуют как надо, то уже и вечер наступит.  
Каюта капитана после яркого солнца кажется погруженной в глухую темноту, и перед глазами стоит зеленое пятно; Энн даже и с наслаждением избавляется от надоевшей мужской одежды, небрежно кидает штаны с мятой блузкой на стул, сменив их на простое просторное платье. Эдвард не будет возмущаться, если она займет его кровать, и даже не разозлится, если не захочет ему уступать: ему долгий сон не нужен, да он и не привередлив: узкая кровать, мокрый песок, деревянный пол или разноцветный испанский ковер, ему все равно, где коротать пять или шесть часов чуткого сна.   
Энн засыпает быстрее, чем успевает подумать о Рэкхеме с Мэри; даже и в полный штиль «Галка» легко качается на невысоких волнах, и не успеешь об этом подумать, как заснешь сном праведника.  
Энн просыпается, когда хлопает дверь в каюту, и смотрит, как Эдвард переодевается обратно в зеленый камзол капитана. Вот забавно: бьет ли он гарпуном акул и китов или ныряет к разбитым кораблям, правит «Галкой» или угощает испанцев английской сталью, гниет в тюрьме или выживает на затерянном в море острове, пьет на берегу или шумит в таверне – капитан «Галки» никогда не расстается с длинным, тускло-алым, изрядно потрепанным поясом-кушаком без узоров и украшений. Сентиментальность ли это, прихоть или привычка – Энн не узнает и вряд ли захочет когда-нибудь узнать.   
\- Двоих уже поймали и разделали, а штиль все не прекратится, - Эдвард видит блеск ее глаз под веками и садится за стол, смахнув с карты островов и заливов заколку с красными цветами.   
Энн молчит, и молчит капитан, молчит море и молчит небо, и только команда на палубе развлекается нестройными песнями и азартными играми.  
\- Как подует какой-нибудь ветер, возьмем курс на Кингстон, пока эти туши не начали гнить. Смешно сказать: почти честный труд, ни одного украденного мешка сахара, - Эдвард кривит губы в улыбке и пьет ром как воду, не морщась и не чувствуя ни вкуса, ни крепости.   
Пол ходит ходуном, но не очень заметно. Энн трет руками зудящие после сна глаза, смотрит на кажущуюся невыносимо далекой свечу на столе и невпопад думает: если бы ее первый ребенок был жив, был бы он похож на нее? Мысль не вызывает ни боли, ни грусти.  
Эдвард роняет голову на скрещенные руки, пальцами тушит оплывшую свечу, синяки на груди наливаются тупой несильной болью при любом неосторожном движении. Энн непроизвольно трет кожу под грудью, между ребрами, говорит негромко и немного хрипло:  
\- Да я уже проснулась, что ты как не капитан, а хрен знает кто. Ты бы еще на полу пошел спать, как сирота в доме призрения.  
\- Какое там спать! С этим штилем с ума сойдешь или сопьешься. Иногда думаю, хоть бы кто для развлечения драку устроил, или на воровстве попался, или даже на предательстве, каком угодно, лишь бы движение было.  
\- Добрый капитан, и команда его любит, - Энн чуть посмеивается и садится рядом, старается голыми ногами не дотрагиваться до занозистых досок вечно двигающегося пола.   
\- А попробовали бы не любить: все они здесь как приблудные щенки, я их от виселицы спасу, так они в первый же абордаж помрут. Я у них уже даже имен не спрашиваю. И не пью за них, когда они умирают: глупо умирают, честно скажу. У них даже лица одинаковые какие-то.  
Голос Эдварда звучит глухо и чуть устало, он не поднимает от стола головы и нетерпеливо стучит пальцами одной руки по темному дереву. Квартирмейстер грустно улыбается и, не найдя на столе ни одной более-менее чистой кружки, пьет ром прямо из горла бутылки.  
\- А разве можно умереть как-то умно?  
\- Может, и можно. Вон, например, Иисуса казнили, как преступника, и умер он, как преступник, а до сих пор каждое воскресенье в церквях только об этом и говорят… слышал бы меня сейчас отец Кэролайн, выпучил бы глаза и заорал по-бабьи: «Как смеешь ты такое говорить, богохульник!» или что-то в этом духе… вот же старый хрен.  
Энн ищет на столе свою заколку, находит ее на полу, опасно близко от сапога капитана, но ничего ему об этом не говорит.  
\- Знаешь, Эдвард, человек определенно точно пьян, если начинает говорить о религии, или вспоминать бывших, или петь слезливые песни. Шел бы ты спать – быстрее штиль пройдет.  
Эдвард смотрит на нее как-то мутно и недовольно, словно желая сказать: «Не говори, что мне делать», но только неопределенно махает рукой, мол, черт с тобой и твоими странными критериями, и снова прикладывается к бутылке.  
Энн переодевается в мужскую одежду, унылой тряпкой кинув платье куда-то в угол, и когда она расчешет спутанные рыжие волосы костяным гребнем с желтыми камнями, Эдвард уже заснет на стуле, закинув ноги на стол.  
Она почему-то думает, что когда он проснется, ветер будет дуть на северо-восток.  
Так и случается, но квартирмейстеру вовсе не кажется, что это хороший знак.


End file.
